


inure

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Isolation, Manipulation, dream is a good manipulator, ghostbur is fading away, tommy feels alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: it started as hate.a burning feeling in his gut, one that curled around his heart and suffocated it.he hated dream.ORin which tommy slowly becomes dependent on dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	inure

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a hard time reading about manipulation or depression, please click off! this fic has a lot of those elements in it and i want you all to stay safe <3

it started as hate.

a burning feeling in his gut, one that curled around his heart and suffocated it.

he hated dream.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when dream first visited him on the island, he took his armor away, and set it alight in a hole. tommy felt his resentment grow, infesting him. it was fiery, it burned. he wanted it gone. 

when dream came the next day, tommy was forced to give up his armor. once again, the demon rose, its flames encapsulating tommy's mind. he knew he couldnt act up against dream, so he ignored it, leaving his quiet fire to rage.

throughout his time in isolation, he became more numb to everything. he was cold, his heart and body icy. the only emotion he really felt outside this pit of nothing was the anger. he could feel it coursing through him, adrenaline flowing through him, giving him a rush. a rush of certainty that he was still alive. 

as the days went by, tommy became more accustomed to dream visiting. with those frequent visitations, he found himself making conversation with the enemy. he despised the ease he felt with his presence. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one day tommy decided to explore his land a bit more. he had heard news that technoblade’s base was somewhere in the arctic, so he wanted to see it for himself. 

he arrived at the cabin and he was in awe. even though he was surrounded by snow, it felt warm. it felt familiar. it felt like home. 

before he could relish in the comfort any longer, he received a message from phil telling him to leave. 

dream was coming. 

tommy made a mad dash back to the beach, he had to get there before dream found out. if he wasnt there when dream came for the daily armor burning, who knows what would happen. fortunately, he made it back before dream noticed his absence. 

dream welcomed him again, burning his armor, and beginning their daily small talk. 

even though he felt fear of disobeying, he felt a small flicker of comfort in the green man. maybe it wasn’t too bad. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the isolated island of logstedshire, with nothing but his thoughts to occupy his time, he was alone. 

sure ghostbur was there, being the chipper voice that cuts through the static of tommy’s thoughts. he was the one who gave him the compass of course, this being the most valuable thing to tommy. however, while he was there, he was fading. his voice began to echo, becoming more cracked in the void of tommy’s mind. he was slipping, and tommy couldn’t handle it. 

but things soon changed. 

dream gave him new armor, a gift to tommy. it was accepted with great thanks. tommy appreciated it a lot, as much as the discs and the christmas tree. it was a sign that someone still cared.

on the day of the beach party, no one showed up. the only one there was dream. even ghostbur was gone, the lighthearted man dissolving with the wind. maybe tommy had finally moved on from his older brother, but no one knows. 

tommy cried in the arms of dream that day, his choked up sobs drenching the netherite armor. and that day, with scribbled out invitations behind his back, dream embraced tommy. 

tommy felt safe and warm in the arms of his old enemy. he was no longer cold, and dream’s smirk grew wider. 

another puppet to add to the strings.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i wrote this after today's stream where they were planning the beach party. i really hope everyone shows up, it would hurt if tommy was alone :(
> 
> also another thing to mention, the ending "relationship" with tommy and dream is strictly PLATONIC!! i am very against the shipping of minors and i really dont want anyone to misunderstand my writing. thank you :)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
